


Here's To The Night

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like in football, Finn was playing to his opponent’s weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To The Night

Singing with Quinn just wasn’t right. But Finn knew that tricking Rachel into coming back to Glee was even worse. Sure most people take him to be a stupid jock, and sure academics weren’t his strength, but he does know a thing or two about strategy.

Luring Rachel to the bowling alley was easy. Just a flash of one of his goofy grins as he towered over, and she was putty in his hands. Just like in football, Finn was playing to his opponent’s weakness.

 _So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind_  
In a day and a day love I’m gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
Here’s a toast to all those who hear me all to well

As he handed Rachel the pink bowling ball, Finn wondered if she’d be impressed that he knew that pink was her favorite color. He also wondered if it was the Finn-trying-to-get-her-to-come-back-to-Glee-so-he-could-get-a-music-scholarship or the Finn-who-had-real-feelings-for-her that was trying to impress Rachel. His mind was a mess. He had heard that business and pleasure should not be mixed. At the time he didn’t really understand, but now he was beginning to know what that phrase really meant.

Finn guided Rachel as she rolled her ball for the first time. Gutter ball. He grinned his goofy grin again for Rachel and was rewarded with an elbow jab and a genuine smile. He liked making Rachel feel special, and tried to ignore Quinn, the baby, Glee, and scholarships so he could have some well-deserved fun.

 _Here’s to the nights we felt alive_  
Here’s to the tears we knew you’d cry  
Here’s to goodbye  
Tomorrow’s gonna come too soon

 _Put your name on the line along with place and time_  
Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical  
Here’s a toast to all those who hear me all to well

When Rachel brought up Glee, the strategy part of Finn’s mind tried to fight its way out, but his feelings for her were getting in the way of his “plan”. Like he had no brain to mouth filter, his proclamation of missing her and appreciating her came spewing out of his mouth. He needed to stop this, so he stood up and grabbed Rachel’s pink bowling ball.

“It’s your last ball.” He threw in another goofy grin for good measures. He watched her kiss the ball for luck and in the back of his mind wished that she would kiss him too.

And then suddenly she was. If Finn hadn’t been so engrossed in his kiss, he would have been thinking that he should wish for things more often… like passing his classes, or winning football games more often, as this turned out so successfully.

As the kiss came to an end, strategy-Finn could not be contained. “Come back to Glee,” strategy-Finn busted out. He barely remembered what he said afterwards, anything to get her to come back. Next thing he heard, “I’ll do it” as Rachel grinned up at him then buried her face in his neck.

Finn hated himself for what he was doing.

 _All my time is frozen in motion_  
Can’t I stay an hour to two more  
 **Don’t let me let you go**  
Here’s a toast to all those who hear me all too well

 _Here’s to the nights we felt alive_  
Here’s to the tears we knew you’d cry  
Here’s to goodbye  
Tomorrow’s gonna come too soon


End file.
